What if
by B.O.V.I.T.C.H
Summary: Kaito somehow isn't the old him because of the hatred towards KID By Aoko , so he try to make her fall for KID   click it to know more!


**Hey , i'm new on this so be my quest and give me your opinion about it**

**blue sapphire = Aoko in Japanese it is the birthstone which belongs to torus** .

**kaito somehow isn't himself because Aoko hates Kaitou Kid [ the other personality of kaito ] so he tries to make her fall for KID ****, what will happen ?**

**What if**

**Story No1: Magic Kaito**

''_Is this the end of our friendship, why is he acting like this …Yeah, he is such a womanizer but he is Beautiful Inside, so lovely and I __can't see why I'd do anything without Him, , Is this natural feeling__or is it just me bleeding? __Like he is running away from me, we aren't like we were before, is there a girl in his mind that he is acting so weird lately or __is there something bothering him? when i ask him what is wrong he just smiles, _oh his untrue smile that is the real burn,... what is happening with you,kaito? ….did I do something wrong, how should I know since I am not getting any words from him I can't pretend that I don't care, I must know'' Aoko thought to herself as she was Laying in her bed.

'' _Hold on, Aoko. I know that I am being heart colded person with you,but you must understand what i am going through, it is hard to love someone who hates the other person of your personality ,i'll confess everything but i can't imagine the moment when i tell you that i am KID who you hate so much, you will be so angry. when it's All done , Getting revenge and everything, you will know everything , Cause what's the point in chasing after Pandora. If I can't enjoy your face , oh it is so confusing , You know I'm going to find a way to let you have your way with me and Him , You know I'm going to find the time to catch you and make you stay , just wait , I can't keep lying to you__ , it is just frustrated ''_Kaito Thought to Himself while he was glowering at the sky .

Aoko woke up and she got ready for school , in her way to school , she saw Kaito with his dark new self

''_that is my chance to know , to ask , what is wrong with him ''_Aoko Said when she saw kaito in her way to school

She went beside him, walking almost together she was going to say something like Hello or hey or good morning , however ,when she was going to say something , she noticed that he just ignored her again, not just ignored her he acted like she isn't here, she was going to say something but he turned her down . How Sad!

_''when you are walking with someone , at least look at them, kaito ...I die each time you look away '' _Aoko thought sadly .

_'' that hurts me too , aoko ...oh when am i going to catch those bastard and to be able to see her smile again ''_Kaito though while walking to school.

So she walked sadly to their classroom without saying a single word , not only her ,also kaito. She kept Her sadness about the new kaito to herself, she didn't tell her best friend Keiko . she just sat down thinking about it .She would never give up on him , she want to know what is wrong, i must break the wall that he has been building. she approached him while he was sitting in his chair. She finally Opened her mouth and said:

''_Good Morning Kaito_ ''

He was reading a book , he just said'' _Hey _''without looking at her , oh his attitude was killing her , so she retreated to her disk , being turned down again.

_''so Kaito , how was your day yesterday ? '' Aoko said to kaito_

No answer from him , but she didn't give up.

she sat on his desk , in front of him , and said:'' _you are reading a book? how strange ? since when? you always read a newspaper and you forget about education_ '' she laughed

No answering again.

she became to feel sad and unwelcome و however و she didn't let the damage appear on her ,further more , she didn't give up.

''_yeah ... no answering , ya you better not answer it is funny...isn't it?'' _aoko said hopelessly_._

Kaito stood up while she was talking and ignored her again and again , went out the classroom.

He looked at her for a minute before going out to check how she was, he _noticed_ that she was looking tired, no kidding she is in a mess

'' _when I watch you turn I'm only full of smiles , you are such an amazing aoko, for being patient , even if you feeling changed as you know the truth about KID and all things, __my heart will hold onto you,_ even if you are not for me. Aoko wait , hold onto me well I'm waiting for the day where you will came to my side and to release this pressure, however,_ i can't imagine the moment when i tell you that i am KID you will be so angry and sad , i don't want this to happen , please try to understand me . lately _that had been haunting me '' Kaito thought to himself while staring at her with his deadly eyes then he turned his head away from her.

That was the last time he turned to see her. at class he didn't take effort to turn his head to see her, like she wasn't even there!

'_'how could you leave a girl behind while she was talking? that is rude. Is this the only way to act like this? '_'Aoko Said brokenly while she was retreating to her disk .

At the End of the day, she rushed down the stairs, and she waited for him to come down. She waited and waited and he finally came down, they were the only one left , so she like a little girl wanted to go beside him so he can feel comfortable again like he used to. so she went beside her and walked together , he began to walk faster than her ,that was the point which made her explode, she finally got angry , she hold his hand , yelled at him so he stopped. Kaito thought to Himself once he saw her standing there by the wall waiting for him:

'' _She was standing there by the wall , Her hands are all twisted , my heart is racing , there is only me and her , I was damned by light coming Out of her eyes, her smell is like passion flower__ .__i should move faster or there will be a disaster.' '_kaito thought

when she held his arm and she Said angrily '' _Kaito , what in the world is wrong with you , talk to me , is something wrong , did I do something wrong, ANSWER ME '' sadly _he didn't say a thing _._

_'' oh aoko your hands are like ice which made my heart to relax for a second'' _kaito though to himself when she hold his hand .

''…_.. I'm not liking the new kaito …., I don't understand him, make him go away '' aoko said_

He didn't say anything with his cold look that was killing her slowly, so she released her fest and she let him go. He turned his face away and walked away, she felt broken deep inside, but happy, why, she was wondering!

''Sorry Aoko But i have to do that '' kaito said softly.

She returned to her home , her parents were waiting for her , she didn't care , wanted to get to the nearest bed , but her dad called her and Said :''_Aoko honey , I know you are going through so much , but can you do me a favor and stay with me at the next heist, and it is in the weekend there is no school ''_

Aoko was surprised, she asked why, he told her''_ honey, I'm afraid that I need you on this one''_

Aoko opened Her eyes, shocked she said happily and kissed his forehead:''anything for my dad'' and she went to the nearest bed she could find!

He wants to use her because of the notice that KID sent to the police ''_tonight I will steal the blue Sapphire '' yeah_ the blue Sapphire ….!

All the police officer gathered and inspector and even Aoko as wanted from her father. She looked down at the window didn't care about it .oh aoko isn't caring about it, How strange!

Suddenly the light turned off , all officers gathered around aoko without being noticed , and she didn't give a single attention to it , while she was looking down at the crowd , she noticed kaito running and entering the building , so she ran to the lobby and ran as fast as she can , she didn't see anything because of the dark , but she felt someone breathing on her , and she felt his footstep going around her , and then it stopped.

She noticed someone going upstairs to the roof, without thinking she rushed to the floor, and opened the door violently while taking her breath !

No one was there; she searched it looking for anybody, nothing!

She sat at the corner of the building , crying , '_'why that happening to me , I want to talk to him , to feel him , to understand him , why I'm so tired_ _..'_' she said it out loud !

'' _because you care about him , you don't want to lose him , you want to understand him , you want to make him feel secured when he is with you , believe me he is loving it , just be patient and he will come back to you , he care about you more than anyone on earth , just keep the faith and believe in him , he must use the poker face when he is with you ''_ KID said to her

She was so surprised, she was willing to talk but his presence before her was breath taking. He walked toward her and sat beside her closely and said :''_My Lady , he is acting werid lately because he is hiding a secret , that he is afraid that might make you made_ , _You tell him once , you tell him twice ,don't dive up on him, tell him everything he wanted to hear and nothing more cause you know he is on your side no matter what you do!'' KID SAID._

'' A SECRET ? _you are talking rubbish he isn't even talking to me , he must feel that I am a burden to him , I really don't know how do you know all of that , I don't know why I am talking to you , I'm just too confused that I might be losing it, I am not fighting back I wish if it was just a bad dream , Oh god why i am talking to you , maybe i am desperate about it , i didn't tell anyone ''Aoko said to him_

'' _What if the secret makes you sad at him? And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep? And what if it takes your breath and you can hardly breathe? What if what he wants make you sad at him, What if it makes you lose faith in him?_ _What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go? What are you going to do when you know the truth?'' kaito kept asking her without looking at her face._

'' _what he wants make me sad at him? The truth? What truth? Do you know him? ''_he didn't answer but she got used to it thanks to kaito

_''And if the truth is going to hurt me or something he is kaito for god sake, I just adore him,I will wrap him in my arms and he would know that everything is okay , whatever he does I will try to understand, whatever the secret is , you really don't know how much I …. ''_

_He _smirked and he looked at her while wrapping his hand around her whispering in her ear:_ 'you are my _blue Sapphire''

She opened her eyes in shock, he got on his one knee, holding her hand and kissing it _saying'' I wish that kiss could transplant into your heart and to commit the perfect crime'_'

''the_ perfect crime?'' _Aoko wondered

'' _you steal my heart and I steal yours that will make me the happiest man on earth , my lady_ !''

'' yeah if you only give him a chance[KID]'' Kaito kid

He lifted her arm and put it on his chest,:'' _feel my heartbeat for once_" he though

And he left leaving aoko speechless!

On midnight while she was laying in her bed, nobody in the house expect her, everyone at the police station, aoko couldn't stop thinking about Him and KID, ''_ I hope KID is right , I wish ''_

The door bell rang she went downstairs to open the door , when she opened it , kaito was there smirking .he was standing next to the wall beside the door , so she got out ,closing the door behind her .

''_what brought you here , so late?''Aoko asked him_

He didn't say a word, he approached her and cornered her without letting her move and said '_' I tried to fight__ for__ so many days I tried , but now the pressure has gone , thank to you and I'm sorry for what I made you go through ''_

'' _promise me you never do that again ''aoko asked him_

'' _that the promise I will never broke you won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted again '' kaito promised her ._

_''do you know KID?'' aoko said_

_'' No i wish i knew him so we can hang out '' he said sarcastically._

_''why are you asking?'' Kaito said._

_'' noth..nothing'' Aoko mumbled_

_''what are you starting to liten up on him''? kaito said_

_''what are you talking about no way.''_

_but aoko said in herself'': maybe a little''_


End file.
